


Name's Wayne, Marinette Wayne

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, But different, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Salty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 9: Last name: Wayne.Marinette is a big girl, she can handle her own issues and then some. That doesn't mean she wont ask for help from her family. Helpful support networks are always a good thing. AKA Marinette is gonna take some people down James Bond style, with words not fists, that comes later (maybe).
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 25
Kudos: 756
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Name's Wayne, Marinette Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than yesterday. This was actually the first one I started writing for Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

When Marinette decided to set off on her own she didn't expect anything more than the usual teenage ‘experience’. Honestly, she should have known better. 

She was practically hardwired to attract chaos and drama of epic proportions. At this point she should really follow the saying ‘expect the unexpected’, but she was naive and alas the universe took advantage. 

Marinette got exactly one year of semi-normalcy before the universe dropped a nuke in her life in the form of a magical pair of earrings. When the tiny magic bug thing popped out of thin air Marinette let out a resigned sigh. She mourned her lost sense of normalcy and grilled the confused creature on the situation.

When asked about her somewhat unusual reaction to the current event Marinette responded with a shrug. “Not the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.” 

She was fairly sure the scrunched up expression on the creature’s, Tikki’s, face was concern. Welcome to the club, she thought, with a mental reminder to ask her brother for some of his specialty coffee.

Marinette wasn’t any old newbie hero, and it showed fairly quickly. Sure she messed up the first shot, not her fault she didn’t have all the information. 

“No Tikki catching the glowing evil butterfly with the magic yoyo is Not common sense thank you very much.” 

But Ladybug quickly got her feet under her, and pushed Chat Noir to do the same. Marinette was quick to ignore any sense of normal legal proceedings and hack into the Paris Police Departments camera network. It really wasn’t that hard. Her 11 year old brother could write better code, not that that meant anything but still. With a system monitoring the akuma situation and a schedule worked out with her new ‘partner’ for training Marinette was able to attempt some sense of normal with her host family and schoolmates. 

She found herself further sucked into school drama and the pretend normal she had created for herself. But one element was already broken, more could only follow. When her class found themselves working career day at Le Grand Pari Hotel Marinette felt the next pillar fall. 

Jagged Stone was not one she could fool and the man laughed at her attempts to. Though it did take the Gotham native almost a full day to figure out who she was, and she certainly mocked him for that delay. 

No one else noticed, and her cover was safe, but Jagged now kept asking her for designs. The big baby though she was the only one who could do justice to his image.

The next pillar fell because Marinette couldn't keep her bleeding heart in check. Lila had been a minor annoyance until the girl orchestrated her expulsion. Marinette was already working on a solution to the issue before the unusual withdrawal by the principle, not that the man's change of heart would stop his imminent demise in any way. 

When Adrien approached her Marinette was surprised, and then embarrassed by the boy's well intentioned actions. Of course Marinette had discovered her partners true identity after one too many puns during class, but had yet to inform the other. No matter what Tikki said about balance Marinette wasn’t willing to risk herself and her family on someone so completely untrained. So for now she simply kept an eye on her partner and upped his mental and physical training. She didn’t want to keep secrets from him, at this point she had come to like Adrien and his company, but she wasn’t going to risk it before he was ready.

However, Adrien's current predicament was going to force her hand. The boy had essentially trapped himself within his father's toxic influence. Lila Rossi made for a substantial pawn for a business man as experienced as Gabriel Agreste, but Marinette was, and knew, better.

With Jagged's help Marinette set up her own website under a pseudonym. MW was rising in the designing world faster than Marinette could have imagined, and she couldn’t even blame her family for the attention. 

As Marinette spread her attention across so many problems she should have anticipated at least one of her brothers discovering her situation. Thankfully Jay was held off by her request for independence and a promise to reach out if it became too much. And he sent along some recommendations for moving Adriens training forward.

Marinette was almost satisfied with her partner and best friends' progress by the time he actually figured out her identity. Apparently Marinette had a very particular vindictive expression on her face when plotting against those she despised, such as Hawkmoth, Gabriel, and Lila.

Rossi might have started off as small fries, but her harassment of Adrien moved her up the list fairly quickly. Marinette had seen gold diggers and social climbers in action her entire life. Lila Rossi wasn’t even good at it, using Gabriels approval to stay close to Adrien without reproach might seem like an easy win, but anyone skilled enough could use her actions to drag both her and her ‘boss’ down. And Marinette had all of the skills.

Building up her credibility as MW as Lila attempted to tear apart Marinette was rather easy. Her plans had already been set in motion with the school board, and Lila had a hard time manipulating Principal Damocles with the man under scrutiny from his higher ups.

As Marinette and Adrien grew closer Marinette could tell that theirs was a permanent relationship, whether friendship or more he wasn’t going away. She would have cringed at the irony of the situation if it hadn't felt so right. Her brothers might mock her later for her actions, but she loved Adrien. 

So Marinette started to drop hints for her companion. How Marinette Dupain Cheng didn’t exist. How MW wasn’t a random pseudonym. And lastly, how Marinette was so good at facing the world head on in battle and business. His reaction had been quite amusing. Adrien had looked at her as he finally put the final pieces together with his jaw hanging open. She could have left him to suffer longer she supposed. Done the reveal in waves rather than all at once, but Adriens relief at her explanation was beneficial enough. Knowing that Marinette was both his closest friend and love combined with the knowledge that Marinette would have the support to stand by his side against Gabriel Agreste, was the largest boon Adrien had ever received.

With Adrien in on the plan Marinette started to pull things together. She got her brother to help her set up a meeting with Gabriel Agreste, in private. Marinette knew that the tycoon would have Natalie and most likely Lila present when the email noted that MW was interested in working with teen hopefuls. So MW planned to bring her own backup in the form of Adrien. After all, the meeting they would be having wouldn't be about clothing.

When the day of the meeting came, Marinette and Adrien set up shop in the Agreste’s formal sitting room. They had practiced and prepared for this, and though they might look like they were simply hanging out or on a casual date both were prepared to do battle.

Gabriel came into the room with a cold fury that was known to make grown men shake in their designer shoes. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Is there a problem Monsieur Agreste?” She questioned innocently.

The man continued to fume as his ‘entourage’ entered the room behind him. Marinette could feel Adrien shaking with suppressed amusement next to her, and she set a hand on his knee to keep him from bouncing. Her action only served to anger Gabriel more.

“Adrien I do not recall allowing you to invite classmates into the manor.” Gabriel began cooly. Marinette chuckled internally. “And Mille. Dupain Cheng I do not recall sending out an invitation for you to be welcomed in my home.” 

Hook, line and sinker. Marinette thought as Adrien took over his part of the plan. “Apologies father. I did not think it inappropriate to converse with my girlfriend while we waited.” He spoke with a gentle smile, innocent to those ignorant to underestimate them.

Three red faces were met with Adriens announcement. “Adrien I can not allow you to socialize with someone so beneath your standing, especially in a romantic capacity.” At Gabriel's words Lilas face turned smug.

Marinette held back her own smirk. “That is quite different to the tone you had when we set up this meeting Monsieur Agreste.” She commented offhandedly. 

The confusion in the group lasted for but a moment before Nathalie made the connection. “MW?” She questioned rhetorically.

“In the flesh.” Marinette confirmed. “But of course I wasn’t entirely honest in my correspondence either. You see I have no interest in collaborating with Gabriel. Your fashions have certainly dulled in the last several years. And of course I am morally opposed to quite a bit of what you stand for personally.” The insults were layered under thick professionalism.

“What is the meaning of this charade?” Came the angry reply.

Marinette gestured for Adrien to push their prepared folder across the table and then motioned for the elder Agreste to take the available seat.

“Gabriel Agreste, that folder contains evidence of child neglect, endangerment and abuse as well as recorded violations of child labor laws and several instances of attempted corporate espionage. It also contains evidence against one Lila Rossi for defamation, harassment, cyber bullying, sexual harassment, breaking and entering, theft, and attempted corporate espionage.” Marinette waited patiently as the man angrily flipped through the files. “In case you were wondering, this collection of documents has been filed with multiple attorneys and I myself have secured additional copies.” A smirk is allowed to grace her face. 

“How?” Nathalie echoed her employer's silent expression.

“Truly Gabriel you should have checked your sources. Miss Rossi is not as valuable a source of intel as you believe. The girl can't even make her lies match a simple google search.” She waved her hands around as she felt Adrien revel in the chaos she was unleashing. “Let me ask you Monsuior Agreste. You claim me to be beneath your own stature, yet you have no clue to whom you are speaking.”

Gabriel is shaky, but he must assume he can still salvage the situation because his spine stiffens. “You are Marinette Dupain Cheng, daughter of bakers and apparently the rising fashion icon known as MW.” He rises a little more. “But you lack the connections of the Agreste name and no matter your evidence this will be buried before it can see the light of day.”

Adrien snickers a little and Marinette just shakes her head in disappointment. “Alas Gabriel you are mistaken. I am MW, designer to stars. I am the girlfriend of Adrien Agreste.” She squeezes his hand before continuing. “But I am goddaughter to the best bakers in Paris, and I am not Marinette Dupain Cheng.”

“Who are you then?” Lila attacks with fake vibrato.

Marinette smiles like she is planning on charming a room of investors before answering. “My name is Marinette, and my last name: Wayne.” And as their faces turn pale at the announcement Marinette continues gleefully. “Tell me Gabe, am I still beneath your stature?”

*** Bonus Nathalie’s POV***

Gabriel Agreste was not known for giving up. Years spent by the man's side had taught Nathalie Sancoeur that in great detail. He was a stubborn prideful man who pushed and bullied people into doing what he wanted. Gabriel was manipulative and cold even to his own son, and Nathalie cursed herself most days for ever accepting the position as the man's assistant. Paper pusher was one thing, accomplice in super villainy and child neglect was another. But she was too deep at this point to dig herself out, and at this point it might be interesting to watch the show.

It had started with the decline of Gabriel's popularity and sales in the fashion community. The loss of his wife and resulting change in behavior had lost Gabriel not only his own inspiration, but a large portion of his more dependable designers. The brand needed new ideas fast. 

The ill-conceived plan to have Lila Rossi appropriate some designs from Miss Dupain Cheng failed miserably. Each attempt failed spectacularly. Though Miss Dupain Cheng had appeared to stop entering contests and doing commissions the girls designs were locked up tighter than any normal school girl should ever be required. Nathalie pitied the girl for whatever instances led to that point. 

When MW started to rise in the media Gabriel had thrown a fit. An upstart designer showing up Gabriel, he was furious. Upon seeing the quality of the designers products though he brightened up. A collaboration would reinvigorate the brand and bring them back to the top. They could stage it as working hand in hand with the next generation while stealing the spotlight right from under the rising star. 

The meeting had taken ages to set up. Nathalie had to ensure that all of the designers requirements were met prior to even setting a date and time. MW would only meet in person, and in private. Every person in attendance, or with the potential to be in attendance, was required to sign a non negotiable NDA to protect the identity, ideas, and personal information of MW. And the caveat that frightened Nathalie the most, MW reserved the right to pull the plug at any time. 

While all of this was going on Miss Rossi was getting bolder with her actions, and Monsieur Agreste did not seem inclined to stop her. The girl was increasing pressure on Adrien during school and photo shoots, and Nathalie had to order twice the amount of concealer for the boy to use. She was saddened but not surprised that the boy began slipping away from his bodyguard more often. Adrien could not share his problems with his father's employees, but she hoped he was getting help elsewhere.

The presence of Marinette Dupain Cheng in the manor sitting room confirmed that. Both teens looked perfectly professional and at ease, but Nathalie had been in the business long enough to catch the glint in both of their eyes. These children were not here to simply spend time together. As the girl and Adrien baited Gabriel, Nathalie began to put together the situation in her head. 

“MW?” She questioned rhetorically. After all she was the one to set up the meeting. Miss Dupain Cheng’s unfamiliar formal patterns matched the nature of the communications she had exchanged with the designer and their team.

Marinette was prepared and joyfully slammed Gabriel Agreste with enough evidence to tank his entire company. Along with plenty to ensure no one in the industry would ever work with Miss Rossi again. This was no spur of the moment plot, it was expertly orchestrated. The scheme was far outside of what their information showed the teen designer should be capable of. “How?” Nathalie asked, trying to hide her curiosity behind professionalism, or shock if that failed her.

The small girl then proceeded to tear apart everything they thought they had on Marinette Dupain Cheng, or apparently more accurately Marinette Wayne.

Nathalie fought a wince at the tiny heiresses jab. Gabriel had well and truly dug himself a shallow grave going up against the Waynes. The family was known for burying their enemies under lawsuits for the nearest mistakes or offenses. And Gabriel had well and truly pissed off the youngest Wayne. He had insulted her, demeaned her, attempted to steal from her, and proven repeatedly that he would not respect his own son who she cared for. 

The youngest female of the Wayne family was a media mystery. No one could catch a picture of the girl aside from her blue black hair. Apparently she had been hiding in Paris for the past few years. She and her older twin brother were the only biological children of Bruce Wayne. And rumors stated that both children were vicious when threatened.

Nathalie was sure Gabriel was regretting that stature jab right about now. The Waynes were one of the wealthiest and most prestigious families in the upper social circles. They towered over the Agrestes and even the Graham de Vanily’s names. Bruce Wayne's children didn’t even need to hold his last name to possess the power, though it certainly didn't hurt.

“You're lying.” Lila Rossi attempted to debate. 

She kinda wished she had popcorn to watch this train-wreck. Nathalie could even see Gabriel attempt to join the stubborn girls train of thought. Anything to get out of the mess he dug himself into.

Marinette only raised an eyebrow at the two ignorant fools. “Really?” She drawled. “That's rich coming from you Lie-la.” Her cadence infuriated the other girl.

“What was your most recent lie again?” Adrien mocked. His eyes met Nathalies for a moment in mutual understanding. He was setting himself free from Gabriel, and Nathalie was welcome to join them. She was sure the boy’s bodyguard was already on board, the man was much more devoted to his charge than to his employer. “Oh yeah. Your boyfriend Damian is so sweet and kind. He lives so far away but he loves you so much.”

At Lila’s sputters Marinette laughs mercilessly. “Gotta say that's a top notch work of fiction.” Her eyes are cold. “There are very few who would dare to call my brother sweet. Even our older siblings know better than to risk his wrath in such a way.” She scoffed. “You couldn’t even be bothered to get everyone's names straight. I mean I know father has a bit of a ‘problem’ with adopting kids, but our names are all online. It isn't that difficult to do minimal research.”

“Rick Todd, Tim Gleeson, Jaren Drake?” Adrien ticked off on his fingers as both Gabriel and Lila turned increasingly red. “Props for innovation, but wow you were a long way off.”

“My brothers got a good laugh out of it though so thanks.” Marinette riffed off of her boyfriend. “You will find Monsieur Agreste, Mille Rossi, that we are a difficult family to pick a fight with. If you will excuse us our ride should be arriving shortly. Feel free to look over those files. Wayne Enterprises lawyers will be looking to schedule an appointment some time next week. After all MW fashions is going to be WE’s newest subdivision.”

And with that statement Marinette and Adrien stand to exit the sitting room. Nathalie wouldn't be shocked if Adrien did not return for the evening. The manor probably wouldn't be the best environment for him especially after today. Nathalie is quick to stand up and professionally address the two teens. “Mille Wayne, Adrien, allow me to escort you to the door.” She says as she avoids the cold gaze of Gabriel Agreste.

Outside the sitting room the three quietly waited until the door closed behind them to speak. “Nathalie.” Adrien starts with concern. “Are you going to be okay staying here?” 

Nathalie's heart warms at the boy's words. She has watched him grow for years at a professional distance, but she cares, and she is glad Adrien reciprocates. “I will be fine Adrien. Be careful if you return home. It might get a little colder after today.”

Adrien nods. “I’ll be staying with Marinette and her family outside of my scheduled obligations.” They continue to walk down the hall.

“My family will protect him, Mille Sancoeur.” Marinette soothed. “We can provide assistance for you if you desire it.”

Nathalie looks at the girl a bit surprised. “I appreciate the offer, Mille Wayne, but I am too deep in Gabriels affairs to make a clean break at this point.”

“Nothing was said about it being clean.” The girl replied with a raised brow.

Nathalie thought for a moment. About how she could leave this job, destroy the life she had built working for Gabriel, if it could even be called that at all. “I will get some information to Adrien about my decision.”

Marinette looks her over. “The right people will see your side of the story Nathalie.” She said softly. “You just have to be brave enough to tell it.” 

“Not everyone is as brave as you were today Marinette.” Nathalie complimented informally.

The girl smirks as they reach the doors. Outside is a town car waiting with two large men. Nathalie believes that they are the eldest Wayne boys, Marinette's brothers. “I am a Wayne. We are bold in defense of our own.” 

As the two teens wave their farewells and move down the steps Nathalie hears Adrien ask cheerfully. “So does this mean I can take your name when we get married? I think the last name Wayne fits us much better than being Agreste's.” 

Nathalie laughs along with the men who also overheard the two. She was happy Adrien found a family that could love him like he deserved. Now to gather some evidence against her boss. Nathalie thought the Paris Police Department would be interested to know Gabriel Agreste had been moonlighting as a super-villain in his spare time.

**Author's Note:**

> So the bonus was written today because I felt bad for the last two being really short. Also inspiration hit and I really liked this prompt so I felt like continuing it. I hope you guys liked my little confrontation. Wayne, Marinette Wayne, I feel like Marinette was channeling her inner James Bond as she took Gabriel down.


End file.
